The Things People Do For Love
by Hinoda Ketsuki
Summary: Ryo and Shin want to go to the spring dance with Seiji and Shu... Drag alert!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, standard disclaimer applies here. We don't own 'em, we just play with them. Don't sue us, because we are certifiably BROKE...and I'm not giving up my nifty new computer.  
  
One note: In our fic, Ryo and Seiji are a couple, as are Shin and Shu. Also, Midajah (yours truly) is a Romanian vampire, and is dating Naaza, and Chimi (Angelic Dragon) is a Shinto priestess dating Touma. Let's see...oh, yeah! Motomiya Jun (the bitch) is Naaza's ex, and she is obsessed with getting him back. Mitsuhiro Lance is a baka who can't get it into his thick skull that Midajah is NOT interested in him, and Taguchi Ryo is Sh'ten's VERY adorable boyfriend. I think that's it, but if it isn't, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Arigato, and enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
The Things People Do For Love  
  
  
Midajah and Chimi had been planning their scheme for days. Now they were ready to implement it. That meant a trip to the mall.  
"Do you have the list we made, Dajah?" Chimi asked. Midajah nodded.  
"Should we get their clothes or their make-up first?" Chimi thought for a moment.   
"Let's get the dresses first! Ryo and Shin are going to look so pretty!" She giggled. Midajah rolled her eyes disdainfully.  
"Maybe we should get the...nevermind..." Chimi looked over at her friend.  
"Nani?!? Tell!" she demanded. Midajah smiled slightly.  
"I was just thinking...What kind of girl would everyone expect Shu to be dating?" Chimi furrowed her brow in thought.  
"Anou...a good cook?" she suggested doubtfully. Midajah sighed in exasperation and resisted the urge to slap her counterpart upside the head.  
"I meant physically!"  
"Ohhh...I knew that. Really, I did! Eto...I give up. What kind of girl?"  
"What kind of girls do muscular guys usually date?"   
"Sluts." Midajah nodded, and Chimi grinned, glad she had known the correct answer.  
"Right. And what do those sluts have?" Chimi's smile faded.  
"More sex than the backseat of a car?"  
"NO! Well, yes, but that's NOT what I meant. They have large breasts. I was thinking that maybe we should get Shin a bra and stuff it." Chimi snickered at the thought of Shin in a stuffed bra.  
"I don't think he'd want to wear it, Dajah. But, then again, we could always force him to. What about Ryo?" Midajah raised her hands.  
"I'm not even going to try to talk to him about wearing a bra. If you want to, then go right ahead."  
"Uh, nevermind then...Oh, how convenient!" She looked over at Victoria's Secret. "I don't care what you say, Dajah. I'm getting a bra for Ryo...and maybe a matching thong...and then taking blackmail photos..."  
"Chimi!! That is so cruel! It's low!...What color?"  
"Red."  
"Definitely."  
"Let's go in."  
***  
"I'm afraid. I'm really, and truly, extremely afraid," Ryo admitted. Shin nodded in agreement, unable to speak.  
"What are they going to do to us?" Shin finally got out. Ryo sighed and brushed an ebony stand of hair out of his face.  
"I don't really want to find out...do you?"  
***  
"...Oh!...Dajah! Look at this! Isn't this...HEY!" Midajah jumped and dropped the lingerie she was holding, a guilty look on her face. "We're supposed to be getting stuff for Ryo and Shin, not shopping for ourselves!"  
"I'm sorry, Chimi, but Naaza would love this!" Chimi laughed.  
"I don't really think he'd fit into that, Dajah."  
"Exactly...oh. How about this?" She held up a blood red lingerie. Chimi raised one slim eyebrow.  
"It's perfect! I found one for Shin already."  
"Great! Where should we head to next?"  
"I dunno. The Food Court? I'm starving!" Midajah sighed.  
After we pick up the dresses. Then, and only then, can you eat."  
"Awww..."  
"If you would just hurry up."  
"Fine! Let's go!"  
"You really want a burger, don't you?"  
"You bet!"  
***  
"Do you have any sixes?" asked Ryo. Shin shook his head.  
"Go fish!"  
"Aw, man!" Ryo took off his shirt.  
"You know, Ryo, there has to be something better to do than playing Strip Go Fish."  
"If you have any ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them."  
Iie...got any eights?"  
"Nope. Go fish."  
"Hmph." Shin shed his pants. Ryo snickered.  
"Happy face boxers?" he asked incredulously.  
"Urusei."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I bet Shu loves them."  
"Ryo! Hmph...does Seiji like your..." Ryo grinned and winked.  
"It turns him on."  
"Soo ka? What do you wear?" Ryo blushed slightly.  
"......"  
"C'mon! Tell!"  
"G-string."  
"Nani?"  
"G-STRING!"  
"Oh!..." Shin trailed off, blushing Rekka red.  
"Yeah...got any sevens?" Shin handed him the card.  
"We're just as bad as teenage girls."  
"Aren't we? It's sad, really."  
***  
"Can we go to the Food Court now?" Chimi whined, now extremely hungry.  
"No! Now...what color?"  
"I'm really hungry...Black for Ryo, aqua for Shin. And they both need to be spaghetti straps...not the same length." Midajah considered for a second.  
"Ryo should have a mini-skirt. He has pretty legs."  
"I totally agree. And Shin should have a floor length."  
"Hmmm...That'll work."  
"Great! What sizes do you think they are?"  
"Shin is kinda petite...And I'm pretty sure Ryo might need a medium...or a large."  
"Okay, but what about footwear?"  
"For Shin, I would say platform sandals. He has such pretty feet!"  
"And Ryo should have toeless high heels!"  
"Yeah! This is going to be great! It's like having living dolls to play with!"  
"Yep! So let's go buy this and get to the Food Court!"  
"Not so fast, Chimi. We still need to buy make-up..." Chimi growled.  
"...Nani?!?" Midajah backed up slightly.  
"I could always do it myself..." Chimi's mood did a total 180. (Very typical).  
"Okay! I'll meet you at the Food Court when you're done."  
"Okay. Oh, and Chimi? Try to maintain at least a little self-control, 'kay?"  
"Don't I always?"  
"...No comment."  
***  
"Go fish, Shin," Ryo said, fixing his cards.  
"But...I ran out of clothes..." Shin turned an adorable shade of red.   
"Guess I win. Don't worry about it, Shin-kun. I always lose to Seiji when we play Strip Poker."  
"I don't want to know what the two of you do after that."  
"I wasn't about to tell. You know what?"  
"Nande?"  
"I hope that they get back soon. The dance starts in," he checked his watch, "a little over four hours."  
"Aa...I'm really hungry. Couldn't they have not locked us up in a room?"  
"Or at least fixed us a few sandwiches. I guess they didn't want us to escape."  
"Guess not...What do you want to do now?"  
"Anou...how about Strip Twister?" Shin and Ryo looked at each other.  
"Nah," they said in unison.  
"I'm not risking it," Ryo said.  
"Me neither. Kami-sama, I'm so bored!"  
"Aa...I wonder what Seiji's doing right now..."  
"I know what Shu's doing right now...he's eating."  
"Probably. Why are you two going out?" Shin blushed.  
"I...I don't really know. Why do you and Seiji go out?"  
"I can't explain it. I just...I don't know..."  
"So..."  
"So..." They sat in silence.  
"They really need to hurry up."  
"Aa. Hey! I have an idea!"  
"What is it?" Shin watched as Ryo dug through his school satchel.  
"Orgy!" Shin gasped, horrified.  
"IIE! Ryo! We shouldn't! I mean, it's wrong! We're both in relationships already, and..." Shin trailed off and flushed again under Ryo's blank stare.  
".......It's the name of an alternative band, Shin."  
"Oh! I knew that! I did...Don't you have any classical music?" Ryo gave him an 'Are you kidding?' look.  
"Aa, sure...Anyway, which CD do you want to listen to? Thank Kami I decided to break school rules today."  
"Ryo! You shouldn't break the rules!"  
"Which one, Shin? "Candyass" or "Vapor Transmission"?"  
"Anou, "Vapor Transmission", I suppose."  
"Good." As Ryo fiddled with his CD player, Shin sighed.  
"I'm still deathly bored, Ryo-chan."  
"So am I, Shin-kun. Don't you have a book or something?"  
"Iie. You know, Strip Twister is sounding kinda tempting..."  
"......"  
***  
"Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice at the church where the wedding has been. Lives in a dream..." Chimi sang softly, painting her fingernails. She had no clue why Midajah was taking so long, just as she had no clue why there was fingernail polish in her purse...oh well. She had gotten herself a burger and some fires, so she was happy for the time being.  
"Ready to go, Chimi?" a voice behind her asked. She jumped at the sudden sound.  
"Ah! Midajah!....Look what you've done! Now the polish is uneven!" Midajah rolled her eyes at her lavender-haired friend's complaint.  
"Whatever. Let's go."  
"Okay. Just let me get my..." Snapping of fingers. "Nevermind."  
***  
Shin shrieked in pain as a foot suddenly appeared on his hand. Chimi winced.  
"Gomen..." Ryo blinked.  
"It's a good thing we put our clothes back on." Midajah raised one burnished copper eyebrow.  
"And just what were you two doin that required the removal of clothing?" she questioned, a hint of amusement in her tone.  
"Strip Go Fish...I won."  
"Strip Go Fish? There's a new one," Chimi remarked.  
"We were thinking about Strip Twister, too," Shin spoke up.  
"You must have been really bored. Ne, we're here now. So let's get started."  
"Before the torture begins," started Ryo," I wanna see what you got us."  
"Aa, that's right!" agreed Shin. Midajah shrugged.  
"Fine. Her's your bag, Ryo. And yours, Shin." Ryo sifted through his bag and suddenly blanked.  
"Uh, Midajah?"  
"Yeah?" Ryo pulled out a black spaghetti strap dress.  
"Isn't this kinda short? And why is there a hole in it?"  
"It's supposed to look like that. It's the latest trend."  
"I'll look like a whore!" he protested.  
"No, you won't. You'll look very exotic."  
"Oh, aa, that's terrific. An exotic whore. That makes me feel a lot better."  
"Ne, I like my dress," Shin said, looking at a blue-green spaghetti strap dress, "but why do I have this?" He held up a thong.  
"Oi, I got one, too!" exclaimed Ryo in surprise.  
"Was this terribly necessary? I have my own underwear, and I don't know how to wear this thing."  
"It's not hard, Shin. You just..." Shin swatted Chimi's hand away.  
"Well I never! You can't watch me put it on!" He turned beet red and looked extremely cute.  
"Fine! Ryo, you help him out! We'll be leaving now."  
"To save your manly dignity," Midajah snickered. Ryo rolled his eyes.  
"I'm only doing this so that I can go to the dance with Seiji."  
"But what about the other times?" asked Chimi. Ryou blushed as red as his armor.  
"Urusei!"  
Several minutes later...  
Chimi whistled as Ryo and Shin exited the room. Ryo snorted.  
"Please!"  
"I just noticed something. Isn't it weird that they're prettier than most of the girls at our school?" Midajah said.  
"You know, you're right. Except for us, of course," Chimi added.  
"I said most girls, Chimi...But you're right. My beauty is unparalleled." Chimi snickered and rolled her eyes.  
"Modest, isn't she? Anyway, now it's time for the make-up."  
"Make-up?" asked Shin timidly.  
"Yep! I'll take care of Ryo, M-chan. I have a good idea that I'd like to try." Midajah nodded in agreement.  
"Okay. I have an idea for Shin, too." The experiments, er...Ryo and Shin, looked at each other.  
"You know, we look fine just the way we are," Ryo said nervously.  
"I don't have time for this! I have to get ready, to, you know!" Chimi snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Okay, okay...geez!" Ryo began to sit, only to have to stop as his skirt started to ride upwards. He blushed and pulled the hem down; he managed about a centimeter. "How come I get the damn mini-skirt? Why couldn't I get a floor length? To the knees would have been better."  
"It's because you have pretty legs," Chimi informed him.  
"So you're saying that Shin doesn't have pretty legs?"  
"He has pretty legs, but even cuter feet," Midajah said. "Which is why we bought him these." She held up a pair of tan platform sandals.  
"And because Ryo has cute feet, too, we got him these." Chimi held up a pair of black toeless high heels.  
"Here that, Ryo? We have cute feet," Shin said sarcastically. He took the sandals and slipped them on, then Ryo followed suit.  
"How am I supposed to walk in these things?!? I could break my neck!" cried Shin.  
"Shin, there's a method for that. See, look. Heel, toe, heel, toe." Ryo demonstrated by expertly walking forward, twirling, then walking back. "See? It's not hard." Shin glared at him.  
"I'm getting the impression that you have done this before, Ryo." Ryo blushed.  
"Possibly. But that's not the point..."  
"Since when were you a transvestite?" asked Midajah.  
"Let's just do the make-up already!" Ryo snapped, quickly changing the subject.  
"Fine. Ready, Chimi?" Midajah asked. Chimi raised a container of eyeshadow.  
"Yep! Let's get started!" Shin whimpered softly.  
"I don't want any make-up," he muttered, but dutifully sat down.  
  
2 B Continued...  



	2. The Things People Do For Love-Chapter 2

WE DON'T OWN THEM! There, I said it. *sniffs* Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
The Things People Do For Love   
  
  
"Where ARE they?" Shu grumped. The guys (Seiji, Shu, Naaza and Touma) had been waiting for what seemed like hours for their dates to get ready. Naaza rolled his eyes.  
"Who knows? Why does it always take women so long to get ready for anything?" He was immediately attacked, verbally at least, by Seiji and Shu.  
"HEY! Shin is NOT a woman!" Shu growled in a dangerous tone.   
"Neither is Ryo!" Seiji added angrily.  
"They are tonight..." Touma said. Everyone turned as one to see the two Troopers, being pushed along by Midajah and Chimi, coming down the stairs. Shin looked more than a little wobbly.  
"R...Ryo?" Seiji finally managed to gasp out. The transformation was astounding. "You look...ne, beautiful!" Ryo blushed at the compliment.  
"Do you really think so?" he asked shyly. Seiji nodded.  
"Hai. I do. You look more than beautiful...gorgeous, in fact." Meanwhile, Shu was staring open-mouthedly at Shin.  
"I...you...when... How'd you do this?" he asked. Midajah and Chimi both grinned at the reception of their handiwork.  
"There's not too much that a ton of cash and two very determined women can't do," Chimi told him. Midajah's smile suddenly metamorphosed into a frown.  
"Hey... nobody has said anything about how great WE look!" she said.  
"She's right!" agreed Chimi. "I'm hurt!" Their boyfriends immediately began, in technical terms, kissing some serious ass.  
"You look wonderful, Midajah," Naaza assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Touma, not to be outdone, pulled Chimi up against him as well.  
"Aa...you look good enough to eat, Chimi," he purred smoothly. Chimi hmph-ed.  
"I'm still hurt. We had to remind you to tell us." Touma and Naaza exchanged looks. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"What if I SHOW you how much I love you, Dajah-koi?" Naaza asked, slipping one hand up Midajah's back.  
"What did you have in mind, Naaza?" she questioned, leaning into her boyfriend's embrace. Ryo, still struggling with his mini-skirt, snorted.  
"If it's what I think it is, it had better be done in the privacy of your own home..." Naaza barely looked over at him.  
"Shut up, Cinder-Ryo."  
"Yes. And at any rate, I was talking to NAAZA." Ryo ignored their heated glares.  
"Ne, excuuuse him. It's not his fault you said it so damned loud..." Touma grabbed Chimi's arm before she could say more.  
"We should go inside so that I can stun everyone with your ravenous beauty." Chimi smiled happily.  
"Congrats, Touma-chan. You are now back in my good graces."  
***  
At the dance...  
  
"Let's hurry up and go in. I'm not gonna suffer for nothing. My ankles are already starting to hurt...and why won't this dress stay down?!?" Ryo pulled down on the hem...only to have it do a slingshot effect and go even higher than before.  
"My guess is that you haven't quite yet mastered the art...unlike those high heels..." Shin idly remarked. Touma, Naaza, Seiji and Shu all turned to stare at Ryo.  
"You've done this before?" Naaza asked incredulously.  
"Heh heh, eto...oh, my...look at the time! We'd better go inside!" Ryo began to walk, rather quickly, toward the gym door.  
"Oh, wait! Help me, Shu!" Shin cried out, leaning on him to keep himself from crashing to the pavement. "How does he do it? How the hell does he do it?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ryo called over his shoulder.  
"I bet it took months of practice," Naaza sneered. Ryo whirled around, keeping perfect balance, and glared at the Doku Masho. He held up a perfectly manicured hand. (Courtesy of Two Very Determined Women with a Ton of Cash, Inc.)  
"You are this close, Naaza," his forefinger and thumb nearly touched together, "this close. I have a short temper and stilettos. So do NOT push it."  
"You brought knives to school?" Midajah sighed deeply.  
"No, Naaza. Stilettos are a type of women's shoe."  
"Duh," muttered Ryo.  
"It's not my fault that I'm not an expert on women's clothing," Naaza retorted, smirking.  
"Oh, that is SO it..."  
"I thought we were going inside. Come on, people...there is a dance. So let's go have fun," Shu interrupted, holding an incensed Ryo back.  
"Why, Shu...that's the smartest thing you've said all year...and the first not relating to food..." Midajah said, smiling sweetly.  
"Why, Midajah, I think your little Hooters friends are calling you."  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT work at Hooters?!?"  
"How many times do I have to tell YOU that I'm not fat?!? I'm just..."  
"What? Big-boned?"  
"Actually, there is some truth to that statement. I believe that although my appearance is, as you call it, "fat", it is my high bodily muscle content that is responsible for my weight. Also, to maintain the energy that my muscles give off, I must eat more than the average homo* sapien to satisfy my high metabolism. *(Shu made a funny!)  
I would also like to state that I find your overweight jokes and comments to be horribly unnecessary and droll and, may I even go this far...cruel. So, Midajah-san, I would like to propose this compromise: If you will refrain from making comments on my shape and content of fat, I shall no longer make comments on your supposedly working at Hooters. Why any self-respecting woman would work there is beyond my comprehension. So, let us, as they say, bury the proverbial hatchet. Agreed?" He was met with stunned silence. Midajah slowly nodded her head.  
Uh...y...yeah...sure..."  
"Good. Now, let's be off! Time is of the essence...shall we?" Shin slowly took Shu's outstretched hand and they disappeared into the mass of students. The rest of the group stared after them, then at each other.  
"Ne, that was certainly..." Chimi began.  
"Astonishing?" supplied Touma.  
"Did Shu just say that? Pinch me, I must be dreaming...itai!" Ryo cried, rubbing his bottom. He glared at Seiji. "I didn't mean LITERALLY...hentai..." Seiji, to his credit, looked disgusting innocent. If a luminescent halo (no pun intended) had appeared over his head, no one would have been surprised.  
"But you asked for it..." Ryo gave him a withering glare. Seiji refused to wither. It might have had something to go with the fact that it was nearly completely canceled out by the ghost of a smirk also present on Ryo's face.  
  
2 B Continued...  



	3. The Things People Do For Love-Chapter 3

You know the drill...we don't own the amazingly kawaii Troopers, but, still...it never hurts to dream  
  
  
  
  
  
The Things People Do For Love   
  
  
"Let's just go in. I can't wait to show Dajah-koi off," Naaza said. He offered a hand to his girlfriend. "May I, my lady?" Midajah, still slightly in awe over Shu's diatribe, shook her head then smiled.  
"Of course. I can't wait to show you off, either." The finally made it into the gymnasium.   
"Wow! Is this really the gym?" Chimi asked. It looked more like a dance club than a high school gym. With teachers, of course.   
"It's nice, isn't it?" Midajah replied. "And I got the principal to sign a form allowing the DJ to play any kind of music. You know...uncensored Korn, Limp Bizkit, Papa Roach..." Shin and Shu slowly made their way over to the group. Shin was having technical difficulties walking in his platforms.  
"Nani? No classical music?" Collective groan. "Oh, ne...I can't dance anyway..." he muttered. As if reaffirming his words, he swayed and almost tumbled into Touma. Shu smiled as he caught Shin. Again.  
"Don't worry, buddy. I'll hold you up," he promised. Shin blushed. Collective "Awww..." Naaza, who had been playing with Midajah's long red hair, looked up and growled menacingly.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ryo asked.  
"Besides the obvious," Chimi added, sotto voce.  
"It's that bakayaro Lance! What the hell is HE doing here? He doesn't even have a date, for Kami's sake!" Just then, one of Lance's VERY few friends came up to them.  
"There you are, Midajah. Lance sent me to come get you. He's waiting over there." Naaza stepped forward.  
"Wait just a damned minute! What the hell is Lance doing waiting for Midajah?!?" The guy backed up slightly.  
"He's her date."  
"WHAT?!?" Midajah yelled. "I'm Naaza's date! And even if I wasn't, I would NOT, emphasis on "NOT", date Lance! Not even if he were the last man on Earth and my very existence depended on my dating him for two seconds! Now, you go back over there to Lance and tell him exactly what I said!" The young man blanched, stammered an apology and left in quite a hurry. "I can't believe this! I didn't think even HE was so stupid as to try an idiotic scheme like that! He is SO dead!" Midajah muttered. Chimi decided to quickly and tactfully change the subject.  
"I know! Let's go get the DJ to play "Freak on a Leash"! C'mon, Touma-kun!" She grabbed Touma's hand and pulled him after her through the crowd of students and faculty. Naaza, still steaming, turned back to Midajah.   
"Would you like to dance, Dajah-koi? Oh, and by the way, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you how incredibly beautiful you look in green." Midajah blushed, her pale skin taking on a pinkish hue.  
"Thank you, Naaza. I thought you'd like my dress."  
"Only one small problem, Dajah-koi." Midajah looked at him in surprise.   
"What's that, Naaza?" Naaza smiled slightly.  
"I think your skirt's too short."  
"Ryo's is shorter," she pointed out. Naaza snickered as Ryo fumed.   
"Good point." "Freak on a Leash", by Korn, and JONATHAN DAVIS *huge envious sigh*, began to play. Let's dance, Dajah-koi!" He tugged her onto the dance floor. Shu looked over at Shin.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Shin shook his head violently, then stopped as he swayed on the 5-inch high sandals. ".... I'll take that as an iie. C'mon, Shin-kun. The only way you'll get any good at walking in those things is if you practice."  
"B...B..."  
"C'mon!" Shu drags Shin into the mass.  
"Ne, there they go," Ryo commented absently.  
"Mmmm..." Seiji answered, leaning backwards.  
"Seiji!" Ryo cried, swatting Korin's hand away.  
"But your skirt was riding up..."  
"It didn't required you to stick your hand up it!" Seiji chuckled softly at his koibito's anger.  
"I didn't mean to...it was an added bonus."  
"For you or for me?" Another smug smile.  
"Take it however you want, koneko no ai."  
"How many times do I have to tell you: DON'T call me that!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, on the dance floor...  
  
"I didn't think you knew how to dance, Naaza," Midajah said. Naaza smiled.  
"Did you think I was a klutz?"  
"No. I just didn't know. Oh, God...what is the principal doing up on the stage?"  
"Ahem...good evening, students. Is everyone having a nice time?" No response. "Ne, that's...good. Say, I have an idea! Let's have a nice, old-fashioned tag dance." Various mumbles of "Huh?" and "Nande kuso?"  
"Everybody chooses a partner, then the music begins. If you want to dance with someone, then tap him or her on the shoulder. Got it?" Naaza and Midajah stifled snickers, as did many other students.  
"What does he think this is? 1950? A tag dance?" Midajah muttered. Naaza laughed.   
"At least we get to choose our partners. Would you like to dance, gorgeous?" Midajah blushed.  
"Flirt." She put her arms around his neck as a slow song began to play. As they swayed, Naaza began to lose himself in the moment. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw...  
"JUN?!?!?" Jun smiled happily.  
"Konban wa Naaza-kun! Wanna dance?"  
"Anou...let me see...IIE!!!"  
"Why not?"  
"As you can see, I already HAVE a partner." Jun wrinkled her nose.  
"Her?" she asked, disdain evident in her tone.  
"Hai, her. She's a much better partner than you."  
"Ha! She's nothing more than a little slut!"  
"Slut?!?" Midajah demanded.  
"Hai! You stole my Naaza-kun from me!" Naaza was getting really pissed by this time.  
"She didn't steal me from you! I left you!"  
"But why?" she whined in that extremely irritating way of hers.  
"Because. I. Can. Not. Stand. You!! Did you get that? Am I going to have to draw you a picture? Do I have to spell it out for you? Go. Awaaaay..."  
"Not until you tell me what it is about me that you hate so much."  
"Because you're so mean to Daisuke...because you have an annoying voice...because you're a controlling little bitch...the list goes on and on."  
"That...that's not true!" Midajah sighed.  
"Let's go over there," indicates farthest possible point from Jun. "Okay, Naaza?" They leave Jun standing there, openmouthed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Ah! Save me, Shu!" cried Shin, beginning to topple over once again. Shu reached over and caught him by the arm.  
"Got ya!" Shin sighed in relief.   
"My hero. Honestly, these things are murder. May I NEVER wear them again!" Shu smiled.  
"I don't know, shin-kun...I kinda like them..."  
"Ne, then YOU wear them!" Shin growled.  
"Your feet are smaller than mine, koibito..."  
"That's because you have big feet." Shu looked hurt.  
"I don't..."  
"Oh, gomen! I didn't mean it. I like your feet. It's just that I'm worried that I'll break my neck in these horrors."  
"I wouldn't allow that and you know it."  
"Aw...that's so kawaii!" Ryo chirped. Shu halfheartedly swung at him and despite the shoes he was wearing, Ryo dodged. Shin glared at him hatefully...ne, not hatefully, but you get it.  
"You are rotten."  
"To the core," Ryo agreed, smiling. "Honestly, Shin, don't be bitter. It's not that hard. Remember: heel, toe."  
"I would be doing that if these things didn't twist my ankles."  
"Then your ankles are obviously not strong enough." Shin sniffed indignantly. "I think that my ankles are just fine, domo arigato. At least my dress isn't as exposing." Ryo winced.  
"You just HAD to go there," he grumbled, self-consciously pulling his skirt down, or, at least, attempting to do so. "You just had to. I hope I don't get mauled."  
"Where's Seiji? He'll protect you," Shu asked.   
"He WAS getting me something to drink, but I think he got lost in the mob."  
"I wouldn't be surprised. It's like a moshpit," Shin commented.  
"Moshpits are fun. Anyway, I'd better go find my knight in Korin armor. I really need to get a radio transmitter."  
"Good luck," Shin told him.  
"Domo, ja ne."  
  
2 B Continued...  



	4. The Things People Do For Love-Chapter 4

I HATE DISCLAIMERS! They depress me...  
  
  
The Things People Do For Love   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Naaza and Midajah had escaped Jun and were dancing together happily.  
"Why can't she just get over me?" Naaza muttered. Midajah laughed softly as she nuzzled his neck.  
"Because you're gorgeous and perfect and smart and gorgeous and funny...did I mention gorgeous?" Naaza grinned.  
"You're right, of course," Naaza agreed. Just then, Midajah felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"What...LANCE?!?" Lance smiled at her, seemingly unaware of her wrath.  
"Hai. Would you like to dance with me?" Midajah, before she could restrain herself, slapped Lance as hard as she could across the face. He reeled back and almost fell into the punch bowl. (Which Shu had spiked...)  
"Maybe later?" Lance asked. Suddenly, Midajah had an idea. She smiled in a dangerously sweet way.  
"Pssst! Lance...meet me in the Janitor's closet in five minutes." Lance grinned like a cat drowning in cream.  
"Okay. See ya then!" He left, giving Naaza a very smug look. Naaza stared at his girlfriend.  
"Why did you..."  
"Go tell Jun to meet you in the closet in a few minutes. We're gonna have some fun." Naaza snickered as comprehension dawned on him.  
Oh...you are sooo evil!" Midajah nodded with an air of false modesty.  
"Thank you, Naaza-koi! Now, hurry.  
***  
"Jun?" asked Naaza, walking up to her. Jun turned around and smiled happily.  
"Naaza-kun!" Naaza held up his hands before she could glomp him.  
"Look, Jun, I won't be able to be with you with Midajah around. Meet me in the Janitor's closet in about...three minutes." Jun sighed dreamily.  
"Of course, Naaza-kun! I'll be there!"  
"Good! I'll see you soon."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seiji?! Dammit, where ARE you?!" Ryo sighed and poured himself some punch. (That Shu spiked...) He was thirsty and he was NOT waiting for Seiji. He took a sip of the punch and instantly recoiled. Damn, it packed quite a...ne...punch. But still...he took another sip. It was kinda good. He took another sip, then another. He giggled as he took yet another sip. Really good. He blinked and staggered a bit.  
"Eh?..." Why was he so dizzy? Ryo leaned up against a wall. He peered into his drink. "Why, I do believe this is spiiiiked..." he slurred.   
Then he shrugged and gulped down the remaining contents of his cup. Good, really, really good... He had to get another!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh, where's my Naaza-kun?" Jun whined. She turned when she heard someone coming up behind her. "Naaza?"  
"Iie," came a growl. Lance stepped into view.  
"You're not Naaza!" Jun said accusingly.  
"You won't believe how glad I am of that!"  
"That's mean!"  
"So?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ryo was now on his tenth cup of spiked punch. Tasty stuff. "Seeeeiiiiijaaaaayyyy. Where did jyou gooooooo?" Ryo said, swaying on his black toeless high heels.  
"Ryo? I've been looking for you." It was Seiji, looking none the worse for wear...actually, he looked perfect, but I won't go into that. Ryo turned and grinned, then took a huge swig of punch.  
"Sageyyyy!!! Kooobarrran warrrr." Ryo began to fall. Seiji leapt forward and caught his koibito.  
"Ryo? What's wrong with you?!?'  
"Ohhhh...domo, Sagey...I almost hit the ground...which is sooo farrrrr awaaaaay..." Ryo sagged against Seiji. "Wanna drink?...good..."  
"Ryo, you actually drank the punch? You don't do that. It's an unspoken rule."  
"I didn't know...you're very warrrm..."  
"Domo, but..."  
"Very warm and sweet..." Ryo murmured, nestling against the taller Trooper's body. "Nice..."  
"That's it, Ryo. You're going home...as soon as I find Midajah." Ryo looked up.  
"What about Daaaajahhh?" he asked slurrily.  
"She brought us here and there's no way you could possibly walk home in your condition. Now, where the hell is she?!?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Naaza and Midajah were enjoying the privacy of a shadowy corner and we oblivious to the rest of the world. Lance and Jun (the bitch) had decided to combine forces and were now searching for the couple.  
"There they are!" Lance exclaimed. He and Jun pushed their way through the crowd to the corner.  
"How DARE you!!!" Jun shrieked. Naaza looked up from Midajah to the thoroughly enraged duo.  
"Kuso!" he muttered. Midajah wrapped her arms more tightly around Naaza to support herself, as Naaza had left her quite breathless.  
"Oh, it's you two. Bye!" She snapped her fingers and she and Naaza disappeared. Lance and Jun exchanged a look.  
"Where'd they go?" they asked as one.  
  
***  
  
Seiji sighed very deeply in exasperation. Where was Midajah? He HAD to get Ryo home soon. Speaking of which...Ryo was hanging off of Seiji, having lost the ability to stand on his own. Seiji gritted his teeth angrily. After he got Ryo home safely, he was going to kill a certain bearer of Kongo. Spiking the punch, indeed!  
  
2 B Continued...  



	5. The Things People Do For Love-Chapter 5

To hell with disclaimers! But I own only the plot...and maybe Naaza...  
  
  
  
The Things People Do For Love   
  
  
  
Lance and Jun stormed over to Shin, Shu, Touma, Chimi, Seiji and a very drunk Ryo. Shin seemed to be in good spirits. (Wonder why?)  
"Where are they?!?" Lance yelled. The group turned and stared at Jun and Lance in surprise. Seiji raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are who?" he queried. Lance rolled his eyes.  
"You know who!!! Naaza and Midajah!" Jun said in a "ne, duh!" sort of voice.  
"Hai! They disappeared! Now, where did they go?!?" The group exchanged looks. All except Ryo, who was trying to sneak another cup of Shu's delightful concoction.  
"Uh-oh..." Chimi muttered softly. The rest of the group seemed to share this opinion. Then Shu stepped in.  
"Have you two drunken too much punch?" he asked. Jun and Lance blushed and stammered.  
"Anou...we gotta go..." They rushed off. Just then, Naaza and Midajah reappeared. They were met by a lecture from Chimi.  
"You KNOW better than to Disapparate in front of non-magical people!" Chimi scolded.  
"Yeah, Midajah!" Shu added with a snicker. Midajah, deciding to be mature, stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Look, you two wanna get married, I support that. Leave me alone." Touma glowered at Shu.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm not marrying Chimi! Geez!" cried Shu defensively.  
"Ehhhhh??? Who???" Ryo said, now totally drunk.  
"Nobody, Ryo-koi," Seiji replied in a sigh, trying to hold Ryo up as the other was now slowly sinking towards the ground.  
"Nobordy...nobordy...nobordy. Ish alllllways nobordy."  
"Shu, you are SO dead once I get Ryo home!" Shu tried to defend himself.  
"It's not my fault! Really, it's not!"  
"Heeesh right..." slurred Ryo, wrapping his arms around Seiji's neck.  
"See?"  
"It's the blond haired bunny from the moon! And she shall punish you!"  
"He he..." Shu rubbed the back of his head and tried to look innocent as Seiji glared at him.  
"I wan' punch, you wan' punch. Pwweease?..." Ryo murmured.  
"WHAT did you put in the punch, Shu?" Chimi asked.  
"The strongest saké available. Nothing but the best," Shu answered, discreetly taking a couple of steps away from the moon bun...eto, Seiji.  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, love," Shin gently reprimanded.  
"Nani? Seiji should be thanking me. I just made the night more interesting." He pointed at a stoned Ryo sucking on a pink Seiji's earlobe. Midajah snickered.  
"Well, Ryo DID say he thought that he looked like a whore..." she said, swatting Naaza's hand away from her skirt.  
"Urusei...you koiiibitooo-stealing slut..." Ryo muttered. Midajah whirled her head around toward Ryo, her green eyes flashing with indignation.  
"What did you say?" she hissed menacingly, sounding very much like one of her boyfriends pets.  
"Y' hearrrrd me..."  
"I am NOT a slut!!!" Ryo snickered. "Aa, uh-huh, suuurrrrre..." Naaza stepped forward angrily.  
"What the hell do you think you're talking about, Rekka? My Dajah-koi is NOT a slut!"  
"Please. *hiccups* You won't hear a negative word 'gainst "Dajah-koi"..."  
"I think," Midajah said slowly, trying hard to keep her temper in check, "that you had better apologize to me RIGHT now."  
"An' ifff I don't?" He sags against Seiji once more.  
"Normally, I would kick your ass, but since you are not yourself, I think I'll let it slide." Ryo hiccuped.  
"Cake."  
"Pineapple," said Chimi automatically. The sober members of the group all turned to stare at her. She blinked. "Nani? What did I say?"  
"Nothing, Chimi...c'mon Naaza, let's go...I want to dance some more," Midajah said, giving Ryo a scathing glare. Ryo hiccuped yet again.  
"Make sure you keep your hands to yourself, Daaaajahhhhh..." Midajah gritted her teeth but said nothing. Naaza grabbed her hand.  
"Let's go, Dajah-koi. Just ignore the drunk transvestite." Ryo made a rather ludicrous attempt to stand up straight.  
"Urusei! I'm not wearing as much eyeshadow as you are!" Ryo then grinned, looking particularly pleased with himself. Shu began to snicker, but was quickly shut up by Shin, who stomped on his foot.  
Authoress: See? The platforms DID come in handy!  
Shin:...  
Naaza barely stopped himself from launching himself at Ryo and beating the living daylights out of him. Midajah tightly grabbed his upper arm and shook her head.  
"Don't bother, Naaza." Naaza growled, but remained somewhat calm. "Fine, but you had better be glad that you are intoxicated, Rekka." Ryo blew him a wet raspberry and grinned.  
"Ooooh, lookie! Moshpit! Pleasant Hooters, Dajah! Gotta go! Biiiiyeeee!!" He somehow managed to slip out of Seiji's grip and disappeared into the mass.  
"Kuso! Ryo! Get back here!" Seiji paused to glare furiously at Shu before jumping bravely into the fray. "Forget waiting until we get home, Shu! As soon as I get back, I will commence with kicking your ass! Spiking the punch...of all the CHILDISH things to do..." He ran off.  
"Hey! It's not MY fault he drank too much punch!" Shu cried. "Kuso!"  
"There, there, love," Shin cooed consolingly, rubbing his back gently. Touma blinked.  
"This would be a very comedic situation if it weren't for the fact that..."  
"You kidding? It's funny as all hell. Makes me wish that I'd brought my camcorder," Chimi replied. Midajah nodded.  
"How is it that all the interesting stuff happens when there is no way to record it?" she added.  
"It's just as well. Chimi would have enough "dirt" to make a multi-organism ecosystem." Chimi blanked.  
"...Come again?" Midajah began to snicker. "Nice choice of words, Chimi."  
"Eh?...Oh...OH! That's dirty, M-chan!"  
"Nani?...I don't get it..." Naaza muttered as Shu burst out laughing. Shin blushed while Touma merely sighed in a long-suffering way.  
"Those two..." he muttered in a similar tone.  
"Oh, that's a good one!" Shu exclaimed, still laughing.  
"We shouldn't talk about those things," Shin murmured.  
"I still don't get..." Naaza complained. Midajah leaned over and whispered in his ear. He turned Rekka red. "Ohhh...I knew that!" Incredulous looks from all. "Really! I did..."  
"Riiight...of course. So, Dajah...how does it feel to have a boyfriend who wears eyeshadow?" Shu asked.  
"Shu!" cried Shin, stamping his foot again. Shu yelped in pain.  
"OWWW! Mmmm!!" Reflexive tears of pain were in his eyes.  
"Don't say such mean things! Honestly, how rude!" Shu bit his lip to keep from crying out.  
"But, Shiiiin... That huuuurrt!"  
"Hmph!"  
"Owie..."  
  
2BC...  



End file.
